Potted Powerhouse
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Leafy Plant |trait = None |ability = While in your hand: This gets +1 /+1 when a Plant gains Strength or Health. |flavor text = She loves living out of a pot. It's not for every Plant. But to her, it's home.}} Potted Powerhouse is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 5 to play and has 3 /3 . She does not have any traits, and her ability gives her +1 /+1 every time a plant gains strength, health, or both on the field while she is held in the plant hero's hand. Origins It is currently unknown what exact plant Potted Powerhouse is based on, but she somewhat appears to be a zucchini with leaves sprouting around it. Her name is a combination of "potted," referring to the fact that she lives in a pot, and "powerhouse," referring to her ability. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: While in your hand:' This gets +1 /+1 when a Plant gains Strength or Health. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description She loves living out of a pot. It's not for every Plant. But to her, it's home. Update history Update 1.2.11 * /1 |3 /3 }} * |5 }} Strategies With Potted Powerhouse can be a devastating plant if played well, similar to how a Valkrie will end up in the hands of professor brainstorm. Her ability can be paired with self-boosting plants such as Muscle Sprout and Doubled Mint, and if protected with a plant with the Team-Up trait or with more health, she can end the game very early. Shielding this plant with the superpower Root Wall is a good idea to avoid damage from zombie tricks or fighters. Take note that healing abilities in plants like Geyser do not boost the Potted Powerhouse, even if the health increases. Using Anti-Hero plants can help this because every time a zombie in front of an Anti-Hero plant is removed, (either by destroying or moving it), the Anti-Hero ability activating on the plant will, in turn, activate this plant's ability. Only Captain Combustible can do this normally. You can also use Banana Peel to move the zombie blocking it back and forth. If you get lucky enough, you will keep Conjuring another Banana Peel, boosting Potted Powerhouse even more. Any plant or trick that boosts multiple plants can boost this by a lot. These include: *Buff-Shroom - Best when using a mushroom deck. *Smackadamia - Best when using a nut deck. *Berry Angry, Storm Front - Best when more plants are on the field, especially Team-Up plants. *Spineapple, Loco Coco - Best with a lot of 0 plants on the field. Can also apply to nut decks. *Steel Magnolia & Cro-Magnolia - Best with plants that are closer to each other, especially Team-Up plants, but take note that Cro-Magnolia requires a plant to Evolve on for the ability to trigger. Consider playing or Espresso Fiesta when this plant has high strength as she would most likely get destroyed immediately or blocked by a zombie. This will damage whatever is in front of her for a lot, assuming Potted Powerhouse has been boosted enough. Of course, Espresso Fiesta costs 8 sun so it's impossible to play them in the same turn. DO NOT play this plant when Three-Nut is on the field, however, as their ability will effectively set her strength to 3 (Grass Knuckles only). Avoid Bouncing this plant with Rescue Radish as he will reset her stats to 3 /3 , requiring you to boost her again. Against If you leave this plant and other self-boosting plants alone, she could become a tremendous threat. Try disposing of this plant as soon as possible. When fighting against a Mega-Grow hero, try to focus on getting rid of any plants that boost themselves such as or Bananasaurus Rex, because leaving these plants alive could possibly be boosting a Potted Powerhouse in the plant hero's hand. If it gets out of hand, try to Bounce this plant or use tricks such as Rocket Science and Locust Swarm. A deadly, disposable zombie, such as Cosmic Imp or Smelly Zombie, will also work. Gallery Trivia *Since Potted Powerhouse's stats are increased while she is in your hand, her stats do not appear green when played. However, when Shrink Ray or is played to lower Potted Powerhouse's strength, the stats become green as if she were boosted while on the field, as long as the resulting stats are higher than her original stats. **This also occured with Valkyrie's strength should Water Balloons, Weed Whack, or Scorched Earth be played on her. ***This has been patched since update 1.14.13, because her stats become green while in your hand and when played as long as her stats are higher than her base stats. ru:Горшковая Электростанция Category:Leafy cards